


Last Chance Dance

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Lucaya (Implied), Riarkle, Riarkle BroTP Dynamics, Rilaya Friendship, Sad Riley, Zay The Bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle finally gets his dance with Riley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance Dance

Farkle did his best to stay out of it since New Years. He promised Riley he wouldn’t get involved, he promised he wouldn’t hurt either of them again. And he stayed true to his word. He watched silently as Lucas and Maya got closer, he watched silently as Riley held back tears after Lucas and Maya decided to go to prom together, he watched silently as Riley and Maya showed up to prom together and Lucas pulled Maya away leaving Riley alone.

He had to remind himself he loved them equally, he had to remind himself daily he wanted the best for both girls and if they both wanted Lucas and were able to get through it all in a mature fashion then he should too. He had to remind himself he had no chance with Riley, she loved Lucas and he was nothing like him. He was just Farkle.

It took him 20 minutes to go over and talk to her. She was hanging with Darby, Sarah, and Yindra. The ‘I’m Okay’ Riley smile present.

“Riley, Dance?” all four girls turn and look at him, their conversation drop midway. When the girls look back at Riley, she was staring off towards the dance floor a sad smile on her face.

“No thanks, Farkle.” She brushes her dress, flattening it against herself. “I’m pretty tired.” There it was again. Riley had been consistently ‘tired’ lately. He had a few suspicions, a few theories all worst than the last.

“Come on Riley you still owe me two dances and this might be the last time I get the chance. It doesn’t even have to be a whole song.” She looks from him to his hand to the crowd of dancing kids a few times before complying. Riley grabs his hand and smiles.

“We’ll have plenty of dances Farkle. High School isn’t gonna change us.” Farkle leads her to the middle of the room and places his hands on her back. His eyes meet hers and he shrugs,

“Maybe.”

“I’m fine Farkle.” He dips her, slowly bringing her back up.

“I know.” Riley looks over to her friend then back at Farkle, her hand wrapped tight around his. “I also know I’m not your choice of date tonight.”

“Farkle.” He spins her, his arms going back to her hips when she faced him again. Riley places her hands on his shoulders again and slowly swayed to the music.

They dance in silence for awhile. Much to his surprise, she stays on the floor with him for one full song, no sign of regret on her side.

When the next song began Farkle attempted to step back. One dance. That’s what they decided on and he wasn’t going to force her hand more than he already had.

“You said I owed you two right?” Not giving him a chance to answer Riley used his arms to pull him closer then placed her arms around his neck.

“Riley-”

“Farkle it’s fine. Look Yogi is coming with the camera.”

“Riley.”

“Please. Look I don’t wanna think about it okay. I don’t wanna think about it, just help me forget. It’s Prom, don’t you want me to be happy.” He looks down at her,briefly stopping his movement.

“Of course I want you happy.”

“Then Smile.” Riley gets Yogi’s attention and asks for a quick picture. Riley's smile grows when he pays her a compliment. Yogi then snaps the picture

The music changes again. This time to one with a faster pace. Riley tightens her hand around his, her eyes watching the band. He hears the soft sound of her humming beside him as they stand not moving on the dance floor, lights flashing just above them. She glances to her right a few times before he catches on, to the right of the stage Maya and Lucas were jumping around to the music, smiles spread across their faces.

“Riley-”

“Stop. I told you I was fine. Please just leave it.” He hears the strain in her voice as she says it. Even she didn’t believe herself.

“Okay. ”

++

Riley spends the most of the time with Farkle. They don’t speak much, because every time they did he would ask how she was and she didn’t want to think about how she was. All she wanted to do was forget,and she ë doing a pretty good job of it until they sat down for a meal.

Zay and Farkle sat on either side of her. Maya sat across from her and Lucas next to Maya.

Riley had never really been good at hiding her feelings but watching her the past few days you would never know that. She always smiled, every day, whether it be in front of him or in front of them, she played the part well.

“I’m happy for you two.” That much was genuine. “Don’t worry Maya it’s fine.” That’s where the lie started. It wasn’t fine, he knew that and so did she but she would never admit it. Not while they were still together.

Riley watched her plate a majority of the time. Occassionally engaging in conversation with Maya. He could tell she noticed, the rapid change in her friends behavior. Maya was a bit like him in that way, an observer, she watched, might not have been able to piece together the situation but she noticed the small things.

Farkle is snapped out of his thoughts when he feels her grab his hand. He watches Riley look at the interactions between Maya and Lucas and her hand tightens as it goes on. He hears a soft sob, much lower than the music but loud enough for the table to hear.

“Riles?” She lets go of his hand, she’s out of her seat as soon as the words leave Maya’s mouth.

“I have to go.” She speeds toward the door, not once looking back. Maya stands up just as quick but is stopped by Farkle.

“I got this Maya.”

“Farkle-”

“Maya, trust me.” Lucas puts his hand on hers and for awhile she stays up, looking between Farkle and the door.

“Ten minutes Minkus. Ten minutes then I talk to her.” He nods and quickly heads after Riley.

It took him all of 3 minutes to find her, she was outside sitting by the pool, feet in the water. He watches her for a moment, he watches as she tries to calm herself.

“I’m not mad.”

“I know.” He takes a step closer, “But it is alright to be upset Riley.”

“No it’s not. Maya is my best friend and Lucas makes her happy. I don’t wanna ruin that, I’m trying not to ruin that. She deserves to be happy.”

“Riley, being upset doesn’t make you a bad person. You like him and that’s hard to move on from. ”

“I just want things back to normal. I’m tired of being sad all the time.” She wipes her face then reaches her hand out for him. He pulls her up, her heels in her opposite hand. “I’m gonna get better, I don’t want Maya to feel like she has to step back again, she deserves this. ” Slipping her shoes back one Riley grabs hold of Farkle’s hand again, a shiver going through her as she did.

“You deserve to be happy too.” He slips his jacket off and wraps it around her shoulders.


End file.
